Bella come una Rosa sotto la Pioggia
by Mrs.Shapiro
Summary: Italian title English story. Bella is a new vampire who has moved to Forks the town her parents had grown up in. Bella thinks she's starting a regular vampire life until she meets the Cullens. T for language and possible suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I have this idea...I'm pretty sure people have used Bella as a vampire but I still want to try it. Sorry that the name is Spanish.**

I drove into Forks, Washington; the place my parents had grown up. It was pouring rain which only reminded me that this was the rainiest place in the continental US but what could I do? This was a town with history; to me anyway. Nobody here knew me because Charlie and Renee had run off when they had found out I was on the way so I had decided to make Forks my place to live; for a while at least. I found the house I would be living in; it was actually the house my parents had lived in before. I was still surprised how lucky I was.

Yes it's weird for a seventeen/twenty five year old girl to be moving in to her parent's old house without them having a clue. But what could I say? Hey, mom you know that day a few years back? Yeah the day I disappeared; I was actually bitten by a vampire and had to spend the past eight years learning how to control my blood lust, feed of animals and raise enough money to buy a house and car and pretend I was a high school student. Yeah. Don't think so. It had been so hard to learn to be a vampire on my own but I had done it. The first four years were spent feeding off animals and not killing humans while I lived in a forest like an animal; and the next four working two jobs to earn enough money to start a life and figuring out what I should do.

Of course it was hard having to leave my family but I knew it was the right thing. So living in a small memory was a way to keep them close. I had bought the house, a Mercedes Benz and enrolled myself as a junior in Forks high. I had decided to riskily keep my last name Swan and pretend it was just coincidence that I had the same last name as those young lovers so many years ago.

I drove into the driveway of the-my house and went to look around. The house was small and rustic but cosy and cute. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. Since this was my first time _living _among humans since I had been changed I needed to go buy furniture and more clothing. So I ran to the nearest store and bought: a bed, a desk, couches, TV, dining table, computer, fridge and other basic necessities. The store manager almost fainted and how much money I made for him. Since I was such a good customer they delivered everything for me free of charge and all I had to do was set everything up.

I installed everything manually like a _regular _person even though I'm not. So after a long day I sat down on my new couch and watched TV on my new flat screen contently. I was even less nervous for school the next day thinking it might be okay.

Well boy was I wrong.

**I know that I have to finish Real Life but I wanted to do this so much and Real Life is almost done! Please review. Sorry it was short but it was just the beginning.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so yeah well there isn't really much to say but I WANT A VIDEO CAMARA!**

After a good night of watching infomercials and laughing at them I decided to get ready for school so I could be a bit early. Looking good on your first day of school was a must; no matter how vampirely attractive I was so I chose my clothes carefully. I put on my nice corduroy skirt and the blouse that was the perfect shade of blue. I did my hair like I did everyday but I added some more makeup than usual.

It was weird doing all of this in the-my house. For the past years it had been in a hotel or the bathroom at a restaurant. I had never had a place to call my own and this felt great and more human than I thought imaginable. I climbed into my red _Toyota RAV 4 _and drove to school. I wasn't big on having a fancy car but this was useful and I had to admit attractive to the eye. Forks High was just a bunch of similar looking brick buildings clumped together. Only the sign stating I was in the right place kept me from driving past.

As usual it was raining so I had to pull my parka over me when I walked the short meter from my car to the main office. Inside it was warm and homely decorated. At the desk was an older looking woman with a nametag that read _Mrs. Cope_. She smelled wonderful and the scent caused my mouth to fill with venom but I ignored that and tried to be nice in this unfamiliar environment.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan the new kid." I smiled at her. She jumped obviously she hadn't noticed my quiet vampire entrance. I still had to work on being loud like humans and sometimes slow too.

"Oh hello dear, I didn't hear you come in. Welcome to Forks may I ask why you chose Forks to live in?" she asked. Slight surprise lit up her eyes probably noticing my inhuman beauty.

"I wanted to live in a small town after my parents died and I thought this would be a good place." I shrugged non-chalantly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about your parents." She said politely then gave me some papers and showed me where my classes were. It was still early when I left the office but students were arriving when I drove my car to the student parking lot. As I walked toward my first class students stared at me and I heard whispers that said: _That must be the new girl. Isabella was it? She's just like the Cullen's. _That one confused me slightly but I tuned them out. I wanted to be nice and make friends so I went over to a black haired boy that had a smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I was wondering if you could show me where building four is." I asked nicely. I actually knew where it was because I had memorized the map and the buildings were in order so it would be easy to find but I wanted to talk to someone. The boy seemed surprised by my approaching him but regained his composure quickly.

"Hi Bella, I'm Eric nice to meet you." He shook my hand and jumped at how cold it was. "Follow me." I guess seeing me walk with Eric let people know I was approachable because people just started saying hi and introducing themselves. I was happy to be able to make at least make an acquaintance in Eric.

Every morning class I had was the same; the teacher would sign the paper and sometimes introduce me to the class, I'd smile politely and sit in the back so i could concentrate without being stared at. Sometimes people would introduce themselves and I would try to remember their names. The day had started very nicely.

I walked with a short girl with big hair named Jessica to lunch. She babbled about school and boys and stuff I wasn't really paying attention. I waited with her in the lunch line but made the excuse that I wasn't hungry and went to sit with her at a table with Eric and some other of their friends including Mike a very enthusiastic boy. I sat down across from Jessica and started looking around; sitting at a table diagonal from me were five vampires. I froze and took them in quickly; there was a tall muscular one guy, a blond beautiful even for a vampire girl, a tall less muscular blond guy, a small pixie like girl and a gorgeous lean but muscular guy with bronze hair. I couldn't see the color of their eyes from where I was sitting without staring. None of them were looking at me so I continued to stare while I asked about them.

"Jessica who are they?" I asked.

"Those are the Cullens and Hales. They're Dr. Cullens foster kids. The moved here a few years ago from Alaska; and they're all together it's really weird. The big one with brown hair is Emmett; he's with Rosalie the blond girl. Alice is the short spiky haired girl and she's Jasper the big tall blond one." She answered.

"Who's the guy with red hair?"I asked still watching them.

"That's Edward he's super hot but nobody here's good enough for him." Edward's head snapped up as if he had heard his name which he might have because of super vampire hearing. His eyes locked with mine and I saw that they were gold. He looked at me with surprise and whispered something to the others who looked at me with the same surprised expression.

"I have to go." I said vaguely to Jessica and jumped up and ran at human speed out of the cafeteria. I got in my car and put my head in my hands. What were the chances that in a town of four thousand people there would be five other vampires in the high school I was going to? All I wanted was to start a normal life here in Forks and not be disrupted by anyone. I wouldn't mingle with the other vampires, that was the answer. Simple as that; maybe they were all seniors so I wouldn't have any classes with them. I couldn't act normal if I isolated myself from humans and interacting with vampires so I wouldn't.

When the bell rang I walked calmly to my next class biology. I had Mr. Banner sign the form and then he pointed to the only open seat which happen to be beside Edward who was obviously not a senior like I'd hoped. I sat beside him and turned my chair away from him.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen." He said in an amazing velvet voice.

"Bella." I said shortly.

"Nice to meet you Bella. So where are you from." He asked politely.

"Look I know this sounds really rude but please don't talk to me." I said harshly.

"Fine I'm just trying to be polite." He said taken back.

"Well don't be." I really hated being rude but it was the only way. Edward and I just ignored each other the rest of class. After that horrible class Mike walked me to gym which he had with me.

"Bella what's with you and Cullen?" he asked.

"I just don't want to be friends with him." I answered simply.

"That's smart of you. They look like you but couldn't be more different. You're actually nice; they're just rude and keep to themselves too much." Mike smiled.

"Well I don't want to surround myself with people like that." I said.

***

"How was your day?" Mrs. Cope asked me at the end of the day.

"It was great thanks the only thing is I was wondering if could switch out of biology." I smiled.

"Let me check." She started looking through some papers. The door of the office swung open but I ignored it.

"I'm sorry Bella but that won't be possible." Mrs. Cope said.

"Are you sure? Couldn't I take something else?" I pleaded.

"No the school requires for you to take a form of science." She shook her head.

"Oh well thanks anyway." I sighed and turned away and ended up face to face with Edward who was the one who had walked in and heard everything.

"What's your problem?" he stormed past me. I lowered my head in embarrassment and walked to my car. I really did feel bad but I couldn't trust other vampires. I just couldn't.

**Okay so this is an awesomely long chapter. I know Bella is kind of OOC but whatever. So tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here you go**

"Hey Bella, there's a dance tonight. You wanna go with me?" Mike asked a few weeks after. I had been hanging with him and Jessica most of the time. During biology Edward and I mostly ignored each other and his family never approached me.

"Uhh, Mike I don't think I want to go with anyone but I'll see you there." I dismissed the invitation.

"Okay see you later then." He smiled and walked off. Next was biology, oh joy. I sat down in my seat and waited for Mr. Banner to start. Edward made it just before the bell and sat down without a word.

"Okay guys with your partners I want you to create a presentation on the different cells found in the blood and their functions." Mr. Banner instructed. Edward and I burst out laughing and Mr. Banner swirled to look at us.

"Is there something funny you'd like to share with the class?" he asked.

"No sir." We both muttered and tried to hold in our snickering.

"Okay then let's continue. I want a report as well as a visual presentation. You may begin." Mr. Banner said. I turned to Edward and sighed.

"Why don't I do the report and you do the visual." I suggested.

"Whatever." Edward rolled his eyes. I took out a paper and started writing a draft of the report while Edward did something else.

***

I chose a midnight blue dress that had glitter all over so everywhere I moved it would sparkle. I did my hair in a lightly curled ponytail with some bits that fell around my face. I did heavy eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow and sparkly mascara. I strapped on my stilettos and climbed into my _RAV 4_.

The gym pulsed with music and flashy lights danced around. Students danced to the beat of a very catchy tune. When I walked in everybody stopped and looked at me. If I could I definitely would have blushed, as I walked across the room I got whistles and calls from the guys. I scampered quickly to the side of the gym with punch and the tables were. I sat down and sighed; everyone had gone back to dancing. Not five minutes after having sat down Mike came up to me.

"Hey Bella! Having fun?" he called over the music.

"Well I just got here." I shrugged.

"Oh cool, you wanna dance?" he asked.

"Umm, maybe later. Go ask Jess; I know she wants to." I suggested. He nodded and walked away probably to go find Jessica. I sighed and slunk back into my seat. Why had I even come? I wasn't the party type girl. After standing on the edge of dance floor and kind of rocking back and forth I gave up and went out the back door to get some fresh air. I sat on a bench and looked at the stars; the sky was clear and every star twinkled brightly.

My family. My family was seeing these same stars; they were probably sitting outside in the hot Arizonan air. Did they miss me? Did they think about me? Did my mother and father visit a grave or did they still hope to find me? How much I wished I could visit them, tell them I love them and that I'm still alive and thriving. It was so typical to want everything you couldn't have but I guess it was just human nature. It couldn't be too selfish to want my family, could it? If I could cry I would be balling. A dry sob even escaped my chest. All I wanted was to know my parents were happy; but I couldn't. I heard the door open behind me and I turned to look. Standing there was Edward wearing a dress shirt and tie with nice dress pants. I had to admit he looked amazing. As soon as he saw it was me he frowned.

"Oh, it's you." He turned around to leave but on instinct I stopped him.

"No don't go." He stopped and I looked at the stars again. I heard Edward sit down on the other end of the bench. We sat there in silence until I broke it.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"What?" he sounded shocked.

"I'm sorry I'm so rude and bitchy. I'm not normally like that. Coming to this school I thought I could start a normal life. I want nothing to do with the vampire world and when I saw you and your siblings I felt like I couldn't do that unless I didn't talk to you or get involved with you. Ever since I was changed I've been alone and I've found I can kind of fit in with humans. Edward I don't want to be a monster." I said still looking at the stars. Edward didn't speak at all for a long time.

"Bella none of my family want to either. That's why we drink animal blood. Being alone doesn't help, we could help you. Carlisle has been alive for over three hundred years and he hasn't killed a human once. Bella don't you want to be like that? I can guarantee you that you won't achieve that alone." I let Edward's words sink in. Could he be right? Was my independence becoming a barrier?

"Think about what I said." Edward said and went back inside. I ran. I ran and ran and ran thinking about what Edward had said. By the time morning came I knew I would give Edward a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay it's August 23****rd**** 2009. My internet is down so Carlisle knows when I'll get this up but I want to type it anyway. Damn you internet damn you to hell.**

I had the whole weekend before I had to face Edward and his family so I decided to do the unthinkable and run to Phoenix. I figured I should take a chance because there was nothing to lose so I found my parents house. They were home when I got there and I was shocked to see how old they had grown in the eight years I had been gone. Renee had more wrinkles than I could remember ever seeing her with and Charlie's hair was greying. Had that much time passed? Or had I just forgotten what they looked like? I watched as they ate dinner on their porch laughing about stories that Charlie brought home from work. I was shaking as I saw the way they acted as if I had never existed as if they didn't think about me. _Isabella Marie Swan!!!!_ I internally yelled. I was being selfish and stupid. I wanted their lives to continue normally I couldn't expect them to continue to grieve for me eight years later. They must have thought about me every day because they loved me and thats what mattered.

They left for a walk when they were done eating so I went through their home. Things were much like I remembered them. I went into my parents' bedroom and found pictures of me everywhere. I smiled when I saw a picture with me, Charlie and Renee in Florida from when I was twelve. As sad as I was I just couldn't stop smiling at my beaming parents. We had had fun which meant my time with them hadn't been wasted. I looked through some drawers and found papers with my information on them. Most likely the fliers that had been posted by Charlie when I had disappeared. If they kept these they must have still hoped I was alive. I found a paper and pen and wrote:

_Mother, Father:_

_I miss you more than I can express but I want you to know I'm alive and well. I will never see you again but I will always remember everything you did for me. Do not grieve for me because I was not harmed. _

_With love,_

_Bella_

With the short letter I left necklace that had been given to by Charlie for my sixteenth birthday. I quickly ran out the window when I heard them approaching and watched as Renee found the letter. When she saw the locket she cried and called Charlie who read the letter and held Renee as they cried quietly.

"She's alive." Renee whispered.

"I always knew she was." Charlie kissed her head and led her away to where I could no longer see them. I ran back to Forks certain I had done the right thing.

***

Monday morning I went to school with no clue about what to do with Edward.

"Hey Bella, where'd you run off to on Friday?" Mike Newton came up to me and tried to kiss me but I quickly turned my head so got my cheek instead. Since when was he allowed to kiss me?

"Uh I had to go somewhere." I lamely shrugged.

"You missed a great time." Mike took my hand. Maybe it was physical contact day with Bella for Mike. I casually slipped out of his grip as we walked to class. That didn't discourage him because he put his arm around me. I rolled my eyes and allowed him to keep his arm there just this once. He smiled at this and walked me to class. As people saw us they whispered: _Are they going out? They make such a cute couple._

"Mike people are whispering." I said through my teeth.

"Who cares?"

"I do." I insisted.

"Just go with it Bella." Mike smiled. I tugged Mike into an empty classroom and shut the door. People gasped as they saw this. That was gross. I could hear Mike Newton's heart race and noticed _other_ things happen. I got close to him so I was in his face his hot breath was blowing against my face rapidly as he hyperventilated. I had to struggle to not shudder in disgust. He probably thought I was going to kiss him. GROSS!!!! Might as well have some fun. Originally I had just come in here so as to not create a scene but why not enjoy this.

"Mike." I whispered seductively.

"Bella." Mike moaned and grabbed my waist to pull me closer. I allowed this and rested my cheek against his and whispered in his ear.

"Yes Mike?"

"I really like you." He panted.

"I like you too." I lied, "and I want make..." I made my face look embarrassed as if I meant what he was thinking.

"Of course Bella."

"things right between us." I finished. Mike looked slightly confused.

"I'm sorry but I don't like you in that way. Hope we can still be friends." I kissed him on the cheek nicely and left him dumbfounded sitting on a desk with an unpleasant bulge in is pants. People were staring at the door probably hoping we would exit the room with dishevelled hair.

I walked the rest of the way to my class silently chuckling. That was a good start to my day and I hoped it would continue. While the teachers drowned on about stuff I remembered form eight years ago I decided I would talk to Edward at lunch. Lunch approached too quickly and I found myself walking towards the Cullen table. They all looked up at me suspiciously when I arrived.

"Uh, hi. May I sit here?" I asked shyly.

"Whatever." Shrugged the blond who was sitting next to the mountain boy. He nodded as did the blond boy and the other girl.

"Glad you thought about what I said." Edward said and patted the seat next to him.

"Bella this is Emmett." Edward pointed to the mountain guy who waived. "Sitting next to him is Rosalie. That's Alice and Jasper." No one really regarded me they just mumbled hi and continued what they were doing. I noticed Rosalie and Emmett were acting very intimate as were Alice and Jasper.

"So..." I said trying to engage in conversation. Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder. It smelled of Newton.

"Yes Mike." I turned around to him.

"Bella you can still sit with us. I didn't want to rush you and I just mistook your actions. Maybe you'll change your mind." He said a tad embarrassed.

"Thanks Mike if I do change my mind I'll let you know but I'm going to sit here today." I smiled at him and he zoned out for a moment.

"Uh uh okay." He shook himself and went back to sit with Jessica.

"What was that about?" Edward asked probably trying to break the awkward silence.

"Mike was being all touchy feely so I played with him a little." I said sheepishly.

"Playing with Newton is one of our favourite pass times." Emmett exclaimed. "Tell me all about it!"

"I pulled him into that empty room and pretended that I wanted to get laid and instead I pretty much rejected him." I laughed.

"The pig!!!" Alice exclaimed.

"Bella you rock!" Emmett yelled and high fived me.

"The thing is I had to touch him." I shuddered.

"Eww." Rosalie gasped.

"Yeah and I saw some things I really wish I hadn't."

"Too much info." Edward interjected.

"Sorry." I giggled. Edward smiled and I finally noticed how beautiful he really was. His smile was slightly crooked and had sincerity about it.

"Better get to class." I said looking down at my watch.

"I would skip if I were you." Edward said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Blood typing."

"Oh, well we still have to finish the biology project and it's not really working doing it separately." I hinted.

"Yeah you're right do you want to come over and work on it." Edward suggested.

"Sure."

"Great come on." I followed Edward and went into a very hectic afternoon.

**Okay so I think I can actually get this posted today using my jump drive. YAY!!!!! This was longer than usual and I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. If you have any suggestions about songs you like and you think might fit in the story at all let me know. Also a lot happens in this chapter so pay attention.**

I followed Edwards Volvo to a very large nice house. It was white and looked slightly old but very elegant and well built.

"You live here?" I gasped as I got out of my car.

"Yeah." Edward smiled.

"Come on in." I followed him into a wide room. It had hard wood floor, white trimming on the wall that was carved in elegant swirls and beautiful art work was on the walls.

"It's beautiful!" I awed.

"Thank you." A woman said from behind me. I turned to see a woman that appeared to be in her twenties. Her gold eyes glowed warmly.

"Oh, hello dear; I'm Esme." She smiled.

"Hello, Esme I'm Bella." I stuck my hand out but she ignored it and wrapped me in a hug.

"So Bella where are you visiting from Bella?" Esme asked.

"Oh, I live here in Forks." I said.

"What?" Esme looked confused.

"Yeah, I go to school with Edward." I explained.

"Oh did you just get here?" She asked.

"No, I've been living here for a few weeks now."

"Edward!" Esme spun towards Edward. "Why didn't you tell Carlisle and I? We could have invited her over sooner?" She scolded. Before Edward could say anything I cut in.

"Uh, Edward and I didn't exactly get off on the right foot." I looked down embarrassed. I think Esme could see I didn't want to discuss it.

"Well as long as your friends now. Why aren't you kids in school?"

"Bella's in my biology class and we're blood typing so I brought her here to work on a project we have for school."

"Okay it was nice meeting you Bella. Come by anytime." Esme smiled and went off to do something.

"Come on we can work in my room." Edward said and went up the stairs. His room had shelves of music and books.

"Very nice collection." I said looking at his classical music.

"Thank you." Edward turned his computer on. "Okay let's start." Edward and I worked on our project fiercely and didn't speak about anything but the work and we were done shortly. I looked at my watch and saw it was only two and school wasn't even over.

"Okay well I guess I'll go home and watch a bad movie or something." I sighed.

"Why? Do you really hate my room that much?" Edward laughed.

"No! I just thought you know." I said confused.

"That you're not welcome here? Bella stay or I'll be alone for a whole hour." Edward pouted.

"Okay then." I sat down on his prop of a bed.

"Listen I know this is a touchy subject but you can trust me. What's your story?" Edward asked seriously from his side of the bed.

"I don't know Edward." I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Well how about I tell you mine and we can talk about you another day." Edward smiled. His gold eyes were sparkling and his copper hair was perfect. God was Edward handsome.

"Okay." I nodded and Edward plunged into his life.

"I was born in 1901 in Chicago. My mother's name was Elizabeth and my father was Edward Sr. The Spanish Influenza kicked in and my dad died first. Carlisle was one of the doctors working at the hospital where we were staying. My mother knew she and I were going to die and she knew it would happen soon. She also knew there was something different about Carlisle and right before she died she told him to do whatever it took to save me. So many were dying that no one would notice if I went missing so Carlisle took me and changed me. Carlisle drank animal blood and taught me to as well. After me came Esme, Rosalie, Emmett then Alice with Jasper. Since we don't kill people Carlisle thought it'd be good to settle down and let us pretend we're human and that's how we got here." Edward concluded. I realized we had come closer as he had told his story and there was less than a foot between us.

"Wow." I whispered. "So Carlisle is a doctor; how does he cope with the blood?" I asked.

"He's built his self control so much that I don't think he smells it anymore. I think part of that is that he loves to help people." Edward answered lovingly. I could tell he really saw Carlisle as his father. "He would only change someone if it was their only chance of living if that's what we do."

"Carlisle seems like a really nice guy." I commented.

"Yeah he's great."

"Do you guys have any uh powers?" I asked.

"Yes actually. Alice can see the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions and I can read minds." Edward answered. What? Read minds?

"Damn it! You can read my mind? Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"Wow Bella you have a bad mouth." Edward teased. "No actually your mind is messed up because I can't if that's any consolation."

"Oh yes thank goodness." I was so relieved.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Edward asked.

"My thoughts are private." I said stubbornly.

"They can't be that bad."

"No but I don't want anyone hearing them."

"I guess. So do you have a "power" as you so call it?"

"Okay I swear if you tell anyone you will regret it so much." I threatened.

"Okay I swear." He put his arm up like an oath.

"I have what people call _telekinesis._" I said quickly.

"Wow Bella that's cool. Let me see." Edward opened his eyes wide.

"Okay but remember don't tell anyone." Edward nodded so I closed my eyes and focused on the pen on Edward's desk.When I opened my eyes the pen was floating in the air. I brought to us and dropped it on Edwards lap.

"That's so cool!" Edward awed.

"I'm not really good with it; like I can't lift heavy objects but I don't use it because normal people don't move objects with their minds." I shrugged.

"Yeah but that is seriously cool."

"Thanks."

"Bella," Edward took my hands in his and put them in his lap. Touching him felt like a shock. "I know how reluctant you were about talking to me and my family. I'm glad you listened to what I had to say and I hope we can be friends." His eyes bore into me and I wondered if he really couldn't read my mind.

"Your family really is great for talking to me even when I acted like such a bitch." I smiled at Edward.

"I think they all understand what you're going through." Edward said as he rubbed circles on my hand with his thumb.

"To you I was a monster and I really am sorry." I said Edward and I both leaned in so our faces were inches apart.

"Bella I've acted much worse for the same reasons so I really do understand." Edward whispered. I really believed Edward when he said that he understood. Our faces were slowly inching together and right before my lips were going to the gods Emmett burst in.

"Hey Eddi- Oh, shit sorry to interrupt." Emmett laughed and ran away. I pulled away from Edward the moment ruined.

"He's not sorry." Edward sighed.

"Alice, Jasper, Rose! Guess who's with Eddie in his room!" I heard Emmett yell. I got up and realized Edward was still holding my hand; when he noticed he slowly let go. Edward and I ran down to where Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were watching TV.

"What are you guys doing here? It's not three yet." Edward sounded exasperated.

"We were bored. What's your excuse?" Emmett put his arm around Rosalie.

"Blood typing in biology." I put in.

"You win." Emmett exclaimed.

"Bella you should stay and hang out." Alice suggested from her place with Jasper.

"Uh okay." As I said this I wondered what I was getting into.

**Okay I hope you liked the moment with Edward and Bella. Review please.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I was thinking that maybe I should so light lemon later(see what I did there). Like watered down lemon juice. Tell me what you think.**

After Alice told me to hang out she ran up stairs and told me to wait. Emmett, Jasper and Edward started chuckling while Rosalie laughed and shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Edward laughed.

"Whatever." I sighed and sat down beside him on the love seat.

"So Bella where did you move here from?" Jasper asked.

"I was living in a town East of Phoenix."

"When were you changed?" he Rosalie asked in turn.

"Eight years ago."

"Wow you're young." Emmett stated.

"Thank you." I laughed.

"Bella come on up! Rose you too!" Alice called. I ran up to where I had heard Alice and found myself in her room it was small and pretty with matching curtains, bed spread and floor mat.

"Can you believe she shares this room with Jasper?" Rosalie asked from behind.

"No. Where's Al-?

"In here!" Alice called from inside a large pair of doors. I opened them to find her standing in a huge closet with shelves of shoes and clothing.

"Wow Alice." I gasped.

"Thanks. Make over time!" she yelled.

"Uh oh." I said quietly. Alice hurled clothing at me and forced me to try them on. When she was content with what I was wearing she hauled me into the bathroom and handed Rosalie a brush. I tried to focus on other things and ended up thinking about how close Edward and I had come and what it would feel like to kiss him so when Alice and Rosalie were done I was surprised.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You're done." I stood up to look in the mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a t-shirt that was red with black paint splatters on it. I was wearing converse shoes and my hair was down in a loose bun with most of my hair hanging out. Alice had given me smoky eyes and reddish lipstick. Not my style but I looked damn good.

"Wow Alice I love it but why now?"

"Because we're going out." Alice said while rummaging for more clothes.

"What? It's Monday?" I was confused.

"Yeah, but we're vampires so who cares?" Alice shrugged and tossed something at Rosalie.

"Okay but where are we going?"

"Tonight we'll go to a movie and stuff but Friday." Alice started to laugh in a way that scared me.

"Okay." I smiled and left while she and Rosalie got changed. I ran down stairs where the guys had already changed. Emmett was wearing a t-shirt that had the Master card symbol but read _Mister Hard Accepting Woman World Wide. _Wow. Edward and Jasper wore dress shirts and jeans. They really got dressed up for a movie. When I entered the room all eyes were on me. Jasper smiled and Emmett whistled.

"Wow Bella." Edward gasped. I looked down in embarrassment.

"Why are we so dressed up for a movie?" I asked.

"Who knows? Alice just said we should." Edward shrugged. I narrowed my eyes but said nothing. While we waited for Alice and Rosalie I realized Edward was lying.

"You can read minds!" I jumped up and yelled in his face.

"You just caught on?" He laughed.

"You know why we're dressed up." I accused.

"No I don't. Edward said smoothly.

"Mmm hmm." I said sarcastically raising my eye brow at him.

"Let's go." Alice called from the stairs. "Emmett and Rise come with me and Jasper in the Porsche and Bella can go with Edward in his Volvo." I groaned internally at this. Who knows what Edward would ask when we were alone; but the drive to Port Angeles was surprisingly uneventful. We saw _Knowing, _which was the worst movie on the planet since _Mr. Magoriams Wonder Emporium. _

"Well that sucked that sucked." Alice huffed when we left the theatre. She looked at Edward for a moment than hopped in her yellow Porsche. We drove to a park where there was a stage and I guessed where a concert would be.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Edward.

"Going to a concert." He said simply.

"Who has a concert on a Monday?"

"This band."

"Who are they?"

"Good question."

"Why are we here?"

"Alice was bored."Edward laughed and hauled me to the crowd that was crowded with teens under the stage. Guys whistled at me and I rolled my eyes. There was no sign of Alice or Jasper or Rosalie or Emmett. Great. The band started playing not long after we got there. The music was bad heavy metal and the band members all had long hair and bad tattoos. Eww. I just stood there with Edward not really listening to the music instead thinking about what Edward thought about my look tonight. All of a sudden a bright light shone on me.

"Come up on stage." The lead singer said. I groaned but allowed myself to me nudged up to the stage. The lead singer was young and had a nasty look in his eyes.

"Wow you're hot." He said so only I could hear.

"Thanks." I said trying to hide my disgust. Then he and the band started playing a song towards me. When the horrible three minutes were over I rushed off the stage and back to Edward.

"Sorry." I sighed.

"Don't worry we all go through it." Edward sympathised.

"I'm still not used to it."

"Let's ditch this." Edward suggested.

"That is the best thing you've said all night." I said in relief. Edward and I left the concert at only nine thirty.

"You know what Edward I think I'll tell you my story." I said spontaneously on the trip home.

"Really? Why?" Edward asked smiling.

"I know we only really got to know each other today but I've grown to trust you."

"Thanks I appreciate it." Edward seemed genuinely pleased. I took a deep breath and began.

"I was born in 1985 and just lived normally with my parents until the night of April 21st 2002 when I was walking home from my friends hose and was attacked by a young vampire named Alex. He wasn't bad considering he was going to change me. He explained the life of a vampire and apologized for what he was about to do. Before he bit me I asked why. He said the love of his life wouldn't be with him unless she knew he had control so he changed me. I guess I forgave him faster because he had done it for love but going through everything by myself was extremely hard. I told myself I wouldn't hurt a single person and discovered animal blood. I've never settled down to pretend until I moved to Forks and when I saw you and your family I wasn't sure what to think or what to do so I acted idiotically." By the time I was finished we were parked in the Cullen's driveway.

"Wow Bella I can't imagine how it must have been. I had Carlisle and I still found it hard." Edward grabbed my hand again. I looked at him and found a very intense look in his eyes.

"It was but I got through it somehow." I shrugged still looking at him. Edward leaned forward a bit. I could picture him leaning half way and me meeting him in the middle, him kissing me gently with passion. To my surprise that's just what happened. His lips were gentle and soft considering he was a vampire. I wrapped my arms around his neck hoping the kiss would never end.

**Okay there you go a filler chapter but whatever I was really bored. So let me know about the lemon thing.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so school starts soon so chapters won't be up except for weekends most of the time. Please bear with me plus I had this awesome idea for a story so that'll be up soon. I changed the title for the development of the story. **

When the kiss ended I was vaguely aware of being led through the Cullen's house and to his room where we lay on his bed with my head on his chest for hours. We didn't speak on move for do anything we just lay there silently connecting. We heard Alice and the rest of them arrive and slowly the night past and the sun rose. I realized it was going to be sunny so that meant no school.

"I need to go. Can I meet you here later?" I got up reluctantly.

"Sure; but you can stay here." Edward also rose.

"No." I shook my head. "I have some things to do."

"Okay see you later then." Edward leaned forward to kiss me but I turned my cheek.

"Yeah see you." I ran out of his room and past Rosalie.

"Your still here?" she seemed surprised.

"Yeah but I'm leaving. Bye." I ran off before she could say anything else. I went home first to get changed and noticed there was a message on my answering machine. It was from Mike.

"_Hey Bella its Mike I was just wondering if you wanted to go to First Beach with me. Jess, Ang, Ben and Eric are going too. If you do meet us at my parents store Saturday at eleven."_

First Beach cool maybe I'll go. After changing I decided to go for a run. I loved the feeling of the wind and the sights that whipped past me. When I ran I felt I could concur all...even my feelings. Yes, I liked Edward maybe even felt something more for him but this was going too fast. A few days ago we had hated each other and now we had kissed. Of course I had loved the kiss it had been sweet, gentle, passionate but not too much. I felt things with him I hadn't really felt before but I wasn't sure if being a vampire affected that or if it was something different. How did Edward feel about this? Man my life had gotten really confusing. Maybe going hunting would be a good idea. I ran into a forest and found a small heard deer I went for the young buck that was large enough to feed me. As the warm blood flooded my mouth and ran through me my thirst was temporarily quenched.

When I was done I felt a bit better so I went home and decided to run through what I would say to Edward by the time I was ready it was a little past noon and the sun was close to it's peak. I ran to the Cullen's and found Edward standing on the porch.

"Hey." I waved.

"Hi, how was your morning?" he asked as he came down the stairs.

"I went hunting."

"I see it in your eyes."

"Yeah I was just a bit thirsty and it's better to be safe." I shrugged.

"Come inside." He gestured for me to follow him.

"Actually I was wondering if we could go somewhere private to talk."

"Sure where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I was hoping you knew a place."

"Actually I do, follow me." Edward smiled and started running. I followed him absentmindedly and didn't realize where we were until Edward stopped. When I looked around I saw we were in a perfectly round meadow in the middle of a forest. There were flowers just starting to bloom and it was sunny so the air was nice and warm.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" I gasped.

"Yeah I come here to think and get away from people's thoughts. It's my secret." Edward smiled and sat down on the grass so I joined him.

"Not a secret anymore."

"It's cool 'cause I can't hear your thoughts."

"Yeah, so I need to talk to you." I said shyly.

"So talk." Edward encouraged.

"Last night was great, I mean the kiss was and so was laying there with you but this is going too fast. Like we just started talking and now we're kissing? I just want to take things slow because I've done this before and taking things too fast leads to problems. God, I can't believe I'm saying this and I don't even know if you like me." I ranted.

"Bella, believe me I like you that's why I kissed you but I think you're right. We'll take things at a steady pace." Edward completely agreed. Wait. What?

"Huh?" I was very confused, "Why are you agreeing?"

"Because I think you're right." Edward laughed.

"I knew there was a reason why I kissed you." I giggled.

"You wanna just sit here for a while?" Edward asked.

"Yes I do." I said laying back and relishing the feeling of the sun on my hard, cold skin. It seemed like everything was just falling into place. Edward and I were starting what could be a nice relationship, I had grown close to his family and life was starting to settle down. Maybe there would be no more drama. Yeah right.

**Yes it's short but that is okay because it was a meadow scene. The next chapter is going to have Carlisle then we'll have real action.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this chapter has some more information on Bella and stuff. I do love fluff but I can't take this too fast sooooo yeah. Tell me about good fluffy stories.**

"Do you want to come to my place? You still haven't met Carlisle." Edward said getting up from his spot beside me in the meadow.

"Sure I really want to meet Carlisle." I smiled and followed Edward back to his house.

"Hey, everyone." Edward called. Hellos and heys drifted to us from around the house.

"I'm with Bella." This brought everyone running to me.

"Hey, Bella!" the all sang.

"Hey guys how've the last six hours been?" I laughed.

"Nothing happened." Alice smiled.

"Who might this be?" A male voice came from behind Emmett. Emmett moved to reveal a blond man that looked to be in his twenties.

"Bella this is Carlisle, Carlisle this is Bella." Edward introduced.

"Bella nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you in the past few days." Carlisle smiled and shook my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen." I smiled.

"Call me Carlisle."

"Okay Carlisle."

"Bella how do you like it here in Forks?"

"It's pretty great but I never expected to meet a coven of veggie vamps." I said sitting down on their couch.

"Actually I was wondering what made you choose Forks." Carlisle asked sitting beside me while the rest of the Cullen's crowded around.

"My parents grew up here but left right before I was born so i decided to live here. I'm actually living in their old house." I said.

"Wow." Carlisle started talking about his work and how he became a vampire. He finished with how he was studying different vampire powers.

"It was really nice meeting you Bella. Now I have to go into Port Angeles." Carlisle said getting up.

"Yeah, it was. Bye Carlisle." I waved and went to stand with Edward.

"So Edward since we're taking it slow we need to go on a first date." I hinted.

"Well how's Friday?" Edward asked.

"Great!" I was excited.

"Edward we have plans on Friday!" Alice whined.

"Well now they're cancelled." Edward shot Alice a look. I found it utterly sweet that Edward would do that for me.

"Why don't I pick you up at six?"

"That would be great." I smiled widely.

Friday could have come slower. I did sit with Edward at lunch and occasionally went to his house but I really wanted just some one on one time to get to know each other. For the short time we've known each other I was really starting to like him. I debated with different outfits not knowing what we were doing so not knowing what I should wear. In the end up chose a summer dress since it was the end of May. It was sunshine yellow with spaghetti strap that flowed from the waist to just above my knees. I wore yellow open toed heels. When the doorbell rang I squealed and Edward chuckled from outside. I sung the door open and found Edward in dress pants and a sports jacket.

"Hi!" I smiled.

"You look beautiful." Edward took my hand and escorted me to his Volvo.

"Thanks, so where are we going?" I was anxious to know where we were going.

"It's a surprise."

"Aww come on." I whined.

"No, you'll find out when we get there." The ride to Port Angeles was very informative. Edward and I played twenty questions. I found out Edward's favourite color and other things like that.

"Okay we're here." Edward said and opened the car door for me. We were parked in front of a place that looked kind of like a community center.

"Uh, where are we?" I asked confused.

"You'll see." Edward said and pulled me into the building which was like a giant ballroom filled with people dancing. Oh no!

"What are we doing here?" I was very nervous.

"Well I remember you were at the school dance by yourself so I thought maybe you'd have more fun with a date." Edward said sweetly.

"Oh yeah." I mumbled and looked around. The room was filled with dancing teens dressed much like we were and nice music was playing.

"Come on let's dance." Edward said when another song started. It was relatively fast so I kind of did what others were doing.

"I'm a really bad dancer." I said embarrassed.

"You're doing fine." Edward smiled. We danced a little and I was starting to get nervous and I needed an excuse to get out of there.

"Uh, I need to call Jessica to cancel plans I have with her." I said and Edward nodded. I ran to the restroom and called Alice.

"Alice it's Bella. I'm at a dance with Edward what can I talk about with him?" I freaked out.

"Bella calm down you always have good conversation with him."

"Not now! We're dancing so I'm nervous."

"Okay talk about him playing piano."

"Thanks Al." I said and hung up. When I left the bathroom I was crowded by guys.

"Hey baby wanna dance?" A greasy haired guy asked.

"No." I said but was crowded by a bunch of others. I also noticed girls were crowding Edward. The down side of vampire heat. I pushed towards Edward and him towards me. When we finally reached each other a slow song was playing.

"Sorry 'bout that. Would you like to dance?" Edward said charming as always.

"Of course." I took Edward's hand and swayed with him to the music. I leaned my head against his shoulder and the rest of the world seems to disappear. I didn't feel the need to speak so I just rocked back and forth with Edward.

"Mmm this is nice." I finally said.

"Yes it is." Edward sighed pressing his face in my hair. When the song ended Edward suggested we ditch and instead we went for a walk and talked about his piano which he insisted I didn't want to hear it so after some convincing he finally agreed to show me some time. When Edward dropped me off at home I knew that this was my best night ever.

"Thanks for a great night Edward." I said when we were at my door.

"No thank you." I quickly kissed Edward on the cheek and went inside.

**Okay so I was bored and I didn't want to write but I did anyway kay so the next chap has intensness.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, okay I haven't written because I was in BC and I had no access to a computer. So sorry about that but anyway. Here ya go:**

It was Saturday and I was scheduled to meet Mike, Jess and everyone else so we could go to La Push. I drove my awesome car to the Newton's store and car pooled to First Beach. It was a cloudy day so I didn't need to worry about anything. We were all in Mike's van laughing and talking except Lauren who didn't seem to like me there. We parked and climbed out of the van.

"Okay Bella are you going to surf?" Mike asked.

"Nah, I'd rather not." I shrugged.

"Okay." Mike shrugged and went to surf with Eric which was quite a site. The kept on falling and we would all laugh which would make them fall more. When they were done we built a fire and laughed and talked and other stuff friends do. After they had eaten I decided to go for a walk but naturally Mike had to come. He just never gives up. We walked into the forest for a few minutes when suddenly a putrid scent hit my nose even worse than human food. Suddenly there was a giant wolf was front of us.

"Mike you go that way." I pointed to one side of the trail. "And I'll go this way." I didn't mind because I knew a wolf couldn't hurt me. Mike nodded in fear and ran away. I shrugged and turned to walk away. Suddenly I was pinned to the ground which I didn't understand because nothing was supposed to be as strong as me. I realized it was the wolf that smelled and was pinning me. It growled in my ear and I struggled but couldn't get out. If only I could smash that tree into its head but I obviously couldn't. I focused on the tree in hopes of reaching it. Then suddenly the tree was uprooted and floating in mid air. This surprised the wolf so much that he loosened his grip but that didn't make it much easier to get out. I focused on smashing the tree into its head and surprisingly it worked when the tree hit its head it smashed into pieces but the wolf let go and I jumped up into a defensive crouch.

Suddenly there were a bunch more wolves surrounding me and a deep growl escaped my chest. They encircled me and suddenly the biggest one left and the rest came closer from where the big one was, came a big shirtless russet skinned guy.

"How dare you come on our territory?" The guy exclaimed.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"You know the Cullens?" He asked freakishly .

"Yeah."

"Then you have broken the treaty!" He was seriously freaking out now.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I'll just leave." I shrugged.

"You may leave now but I warn you if you step into our territory you'll not leave unharmed." He sounded dead serious.

"Okay." I said and ran in the opposite direction.

"Oh my god Bella!" Mike freaked too when I arrived at the beach.

"It's all good." I assured, "but I have to go."

"What why?" Mike pouted.

"Just cause." I said stubbornly.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No see you later." I walked away and when I was out of his sight I ran all the way to the Cullen's. Edward was pacing on the porch when he saw me he ran up to me and hugged me tightly. God he smelled good.

"Oh Bella I was so worried. Alice saw you going to La Push but it disappeared when the wolves came."He huffed.

"Well I'm fine but confused." I hugged him back.

"Come inside and we'll explain." Edward led me inside where the others were all seated. They all sighed when I came.

"Oh thank God!" Alice squealed.

"I was so worried!" Esme sighed.

"I'm fine guys but will someone tell me what's going on?" I was really confused.

"Edward why didn't you tell Bella about the treaty?" Carlisle scolded.

"It completely slipped my mind!" Edward answered.

"What treaty?" I was getting annoyed.

"Bella a long time ago the Quileute wolves found us on their land hunting but they insisted that we hunted humans so we made a treaty that they would leave us in peace if we stayed off they're land." Carlisle explained.

"Oh, but what are they anyway; Werewolves?"I asked.

"They're shape shifters that take the wolf form ironically they have no association with the moon."

"Okay, I'm sorry I caused the uproar I had no idea." I apologized.

"It's not your fault Bella I'm just worried they're will be increased hostility for a while." Carlisle dismissed and everyone dispersed.

"I'm sorry Bella; I should have told you." Edward apologized when we were alone.

"It's fine Edward." I ginned. I leaned closer until we were so close that his breath was hitting my face.

"I need to go talk to Carlisle." I whispered and tapped Edward's nose with my finger. I jumped up and Edward groaned.

"I wish I knew what went on in your head!" he called after me and I just laughed. I knocked on the door to Carlisle's study.

"Come in!" he called. I stepped in to the awesome room with all the books.

"Hi Carlisle, how are you?"

"I'm good Bella thank you. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Carlisle smiled to me.

"You see only Edward knows this but I have telekinesis and when I was with the wolves I uprooted a tree which was really odd because normally I can't heavy stuff. I was just thinking that maybe you could help me figure this out."

"Wow, Bella that's interesting. I'd love to help." Carlisle grinned.

"Great but please don't tell anyone yet."

"No problem now can you show me please." I nodded and focused of getting a book from its shelf to Carlisle's desk. Carlisle watched intently as it did.

"Okay Bella, what's the heaviest thing in this room you can lift?" Carlisle asked.

"Probably that plant." I pointed to a relatively large potted plant. Carlisle nodded and I lifted it; it took a lot of concentration and the plant shook. I let it down slowly so as to not break it.

"Okay Bella, thank you I'll do some research and let you know what I find."

"Thank you Carlisle." I nodded and started toward the door.

"Oh and Bella, I see the way you look at Edward." He laughed. If I could blush I would be purple.

**There you go i hope you enjoyed**

**Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so now I'm not exactly sure what to do now because I have some chapters prepared but I need to build up to them so I need to figure it out but right now I think I'm going build Bella and Edward's relationship.**

I left Carlisle and walked to Edward's room but on my way I heard music coming from the piano room. I peeked in to see Edward sitting playing a beautiful tune. He looked up and smiled when he heard me come in. I sat down beside him as he continued playing the song was beautiful in everyway. When he finished I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Wow that was beautiful." I smiled.

"I wrote that for you." He said and at that moment I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't resist myself. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I could tell he was surprised but when he realised what I was doing he got into it and wrapped his arms around me while I entwined my hands in his hair. My tongue ran over his lips and he lightly sucked my bottom lip. I moaned into his mouth and pressed in further.

"Bella!" he moaned. He kissed down my neck and back up to my forehead. He then went back to kissing my mouth. When we finally broke apart we were both gasping even though neither actually needed to breath.

"Wow." We both said at the same time.

"So what do you call it?" I giggled shyly.

"Bella's lullaby."

"Huh? But I can't sleep."

"I know but if you could I'd play this for you every night." Edward kissed my head.

"Aww that's so sweet."

"Wow today's been a busy day." I laughed.

"Yeah, defiantly." Edward agreed and kissed me again quickly. The rest of the day I hung with the Cullen's and as I was about to leave Carlisle yelled:

"Bella come here! I have some info for you!" Everyone looked at me oddly but I just shrugged and went up to his study.

"Awesome." I exclaimed when I walked in.

"Okay, sit down and I'll explain what I found." Carlisle smiled and I sat down excitedly.

"Okay so first what we have to figure out exactly what you have because from what you've told me I know you have Psychokinesis but that's a broad term for many things. So I'm going to ask you some questions so we can figure this out." Carlisle explained.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Have you moved, lifted, spun, agitated, vibrated, bent or broken anything with your mind?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

"Have these objects ever burst out in flame?"

"No." I answered confused. Carlisle nodded and wrote something down.

"Have you ever changed the matter of something like softening metal?"

"No."

"Have you influenced time?"

"You can do that? Aww no I haven't" Carlisle chuckled.

"Healed someone?"

"Never had the chance."

"Teleported?"

"Nope."

Have you phased through matter."

"No."

"Transmutated matter?"

"No."

"Shape shifted?"

"No and hopefully not." I answered remembering the wolves.

"Created a force field."

"Nah."

"Controlled photons or magnetism?"

"No."

"Manifested anything?"

"No."

"Swapped bodies?" I laughed at this.

"No."

"Have you controlled anything natural as in fire, waves and other things like that?"

"No."

"Okay Bella thank you. From this I can deduce that you have telekinesis but you could have other powers that have yet to be discovered so first thing is work on the telekinetic part and then we'll see if you have other powers." Carlisle looked pleased.

"Okay cool when do you want to do that?"

"Come over tomorrow when the others are hunting."

"Okay thanks Carlisle." I nodded and left anticipating tomorrow.

**Okay so there you go and I'll have more up soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I unfortunately didn't get many reviews which makes me sad so puhleez review. HUGE thanks to those who do review. Today hasn't been the greatest: bully problems (nothing new) so I'm going to try extra hard not to reflect that in this chapter.**

When I went home from the Cullen's I went home anticipating the next day; after trying to calm and distract myself and failing miserably I called Jessica to ask her to go to the late show of a movie. She agreed and we drove to Port Angeles; while we were waiting for the movie to start she asked:

"What's up with you and Cullen?"

"Uhh what do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Seriously Bella, you know exactly what I mean. Do you have a thing for him?" Jessica sounded very serious and exasperated.

"I guess I kind of." I shrugged.

"We your definitely pretty enough." She said jealously.

"Aww come on Jess, you're really pretty and I know Mike likes you." I tried.

"Bella don't pretend he hasn't been stuck to you since you got here." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Well I've rejected him numerous times so he's all yours." I sighed.

"Whatever." Jessica huffed and we didn't talk for the rest of the movie. The good thing was this got my mind off tomorrow. I was really happy I was friends with the Cullens because if not I'd be screwed.

***

As soon as I knew that they had all gone hunting I ran to meet Carlisle. He was sitting in the living room waiting. He had notebook ready and random items with him.

"Hi Carlisle I'm ready." I was nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Okay Bella so as you know we're going to work on your telekinesis but you need to calm down." Carlisle chuckled.

"Sorry." I calmed and sat down.

"Okay well I did some research and I found that some humans believe telekinesis can be done by humans but with great patients, focus and calm. Since you have it naturally it should take a lot less time for you to achieve what humans achieve in months or even years. We're going to start by meditation so that you can completely focus on the task. In time I hope you will be able to manipulate objects with your mind without having to meditate or really do anything before hand." Carlisle started.

"Okay that makes sense so what do you want me to do?" I asked calmly.

"Sit down and I'll help you meditate." Carlisle motioned for me to sit down on the floor where there was a mat; I did just that.

"Okay now straighten your back, cross your legs and close your eyes." I did this.

"Uhh do you want me to do that thing with me hands?"

"No, just put your hands in a position that feels natural and comfortable." I found that position which was ironically having my hands resting on my knees.

"Okay now what?" I asked.

"Don't speak and just do what I say." I nodded and Carlisle continued, "think back to a moment in your life when you were completely happy, where you felt no sadness, regret, fear, anger or anything except joy." I thought back to when I went on a camping trip with my parents and everything went wrong but i didn't care because we were together.

"Now think of a time when you were the most calm." I thought to when I was in the meadow with Edward.

"Now put the calm together with the happiness." I did just that and imagined myself in the meadow with Edward having no worries and pretending time didn't exist. Whatever Carlisle was doing became distant and vague as the bliss took over my relaxed form.

"Bella now open your eyes slowly." A voice that seems to come from everywhere said. I slowly lifted my eyelids and the room came into focus; in front of me was a lit candle.

"Bella I want you to move the flame, see it and feel it move." Carlisle's voice was clearer. I looked at the flame; I felt the heat rolling of it. I focused on the base of the flame and worked my way upward I saw it move in my head and soon it was moving in reality.

"Good, Bella now make it go out." This was harder to do but it came fast. Next I rolled a pen and made it move around; this was easy but when I had to keep it up at long distances I had a harder time. We moved up to lifting heavy objects and soon I was lifting the coffee table but it would shake and tilt.

"Bella I want you to work on the coffee table for next time so that you can balance things on it in the air." Carlisle said.

"Okay thanks so much Carlisle." I hugged him and helped him put everything away. Just when I was about to leave the Cullen's who were hunting ran in.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Alice said confused.

"Uhh, wondering if I could borrow a shirt." I said quickly.

"**Okay come on up and pick whatever you want." Alice shrugged. I quickly picked something quickly and** made a lame excuse about using it as inspiration and other crap then I ran downstairs kissed Edward quickly and left.

For the next week I meditated and practiced a lot. Soon I had mastered the coffee table and I didn't need to meditate before lifting objects and heavy as a stack of books. I was still having problems with keeping objects lifted at a long distance. I found it hard keeping it from the Cullens but I wanted to find put more about Phychokinesis; so I did some research. I learned the Greek terminology which I couldn't read because of the odd characters and researched the history. I was surprised by the large connection between spirituality and telekinesis, I finally understood why meditation was so important. So when the next week came Carlisle was pretty impressed with my improvement and within two more weeks I didn't have to meditate and I could lift the television. What made me nervous was when Carlisle suggested we get Edward's help. Who knew what he had in mind.

**Okay soooooooo I'm really excited to figure out what Bella should be capable of, if you found this boring be patient because it all has a purpose.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, for the really long wait but I had writers block and I had Band Camp and then I was way too busy.**

I was nervous about showing Edward my newly acquired skills and when the time came I was worried about what Carlisle had planned. He said he hadn't told Edward anything except to stay with us while everyone else went to Seattle. I could tell Edward was very confused about why we were going to his house especially if he could sense my nervousness.

"Bella what's this about?" he asked on our way.

"You'll see." I said quickly.

"Okay." Edward sighed.

Carlisle smiled when we walked in. He hugged me quickly and took me to our practice spot outside. Edward looked really confused when he saw random objects sitting around.

"Okay Edward I'm assuming you're probably wondering what's going on. I have been helping Bella in developing her telekinetic abilities and I was hoping you could help us." Carlisle explained.

"Of course I'd like to help." Edward responded enthusiastically.

"What I want you to do is try to distract Bella while she's lifting stuff because in a tight situation there'll be a lot of stuff going on around you."

"Okay I can do that." Edward agreed with a twinkle in his eye, Oh no.

"Bella try to lift this lamp." I nodded, easy. It rose up into the air easily and I smiled as it floated in the air. Suddenly Edward was kissing my neck aggressively. The amazing bliss of it and the fact that Carlisle was watching made me drop the lamp which crashed and broke on the floor.

"Damn it!" I cried and jumped to start picking up the pieces.

"Don't worry this is a really old lamp that didn't even work." Carlisle laughed.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I swirled around on him.

"I'm distracting you." He laughed.

"Well do something else, it's embarrassing." I hissed jerking a thumb in Carlisle's direction.

"It's okay, I don't mind. It's way worse with Emmett and Rosalie." I shuddered at the thought.

"Well I do mind." I mumbled.

"How else do I distract you?" Edward asked innocently.

"I don't know take off your shirt or something." I shrugged then turned to Carlisle, "Okay let's try again."

"Try this." Carlisle gestured to a chair. I lifted it with ease just I had with the lamp and waited apprehensively for whatever Edward was going to do. Nothing was happening at first but then a heavy weight landed on me that caused my knees to buckle and the chair to fall. Edward climbed off my back and helped me up.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"Nope, just startled." I shrugged.

"I thought this would happen." Carlisle said thoughtfully. "Bella you're doing amazing at lifting things without meditating but any wavering of your focus results in the object falling, I want you to practice with Edward." I nodded and so did Edward.

"Okay now I'd like to explore what other abilities you might have. Since Edward can't read your mind I think we should start with trying to create a force field because if you can shield mental things you should be able to block physical things too."

"Okay so what should I do?" I was excited to try this.

"Edward toss this ball at Bella lightly and I want you Bella to try create a shield so the ball doesn't hit you." Carlisle explained and took out a paper and pen.

"Okay, Edward throw the ball." Edward did as he said and lightly threw a small rubber ball at me. I closed my eyes and focused on deflecting the ball with my mind. The ball didn't hit me instead it flew back.

"No Bella you used the telekinesis; the objective is to deflect objects so that they don't hit you and be able to lift another object while the shield is up." Carlisle shook his head.

"Okay try again." I told Edward. He did and it flew back again.

"Bella imagine it hitting something and falling." Carlisle suggested. When Edward threw the ball I imagined opening dome that would block it. What happened was a small change in the air around my head happened kind of like a visible wave sweeping through the air. It was very small though and the ball hit me.

"Great Bella! You have a shield but you need to expand it." Carlisle cried in excitement. After that we kept on trying but I couldn't create more that a small orb.

"Okay, Bella once mo-" Carlisle was interrupted by a distraught Alice who ran in.

"Alice what's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly.

"The Vulturi." She whispered.

**Okay sooooooo sorry about the late update, sorry about the cliffie.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I got a relatively good response from people but considering the amount of favourites and alerts I should be getting more review. Just a suggestion. To those who do review a lot thanks a bunch. Once again does anyone have a song that could fit the story? Uhh what does AH mean?**

"_Vulturi." Alice whispered._

"What did you see?" Edward rushed to her side.

"They're coming to get Bella." Alice said even quieter.

"What?" Edward pretty much screamed while I sat there with my mouth hanging open.

"My vision was of them coming to get Bella in a few days." Alice said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know but I think we should go to Volterra instead of them bringing it to Forks." Alice answered.

"What going on?" I asked confused.

"Good idea. We should get the whole family and leave as soon as possible." Carlisle ignored me.

"Uhh hello?" I interjected.

"I'll go get them." Alice said.

"Excuse me?" I persisted.

"Okay, Alice I'll get tickets." Carlisle nodded.

"Yo! Someone please explain!" I yelled. Everyone shut up and looked at me.

"Sorry, I'm confused." I said more quietly.

"What about?" Carlisle laughed.

"Everything that's going on. Who are the Vulturi and why do they want me?"

"The Vulturi are like the vampire law enforcers." Edward explained.

"Law?"

"Yeah, like keeping ourselves a secret. They pretend they're good but I doubt any of their intentions have any good at all." Edward said bitterly.

"Okay so why do they want me?" I asked.

"Who knows but we don't want to bring them to Forks. Bella pack some stuff so we can leave soon." Edward said hurriedly.

"Okay I'll meet you guys here in a little while." I nodded and ran home. I hastily packed lightly, hunted quickly then ran back to the Cullen's.

"Bella just in time we're all ready." Carlisle greeted me. All the Cullen's and Hale's were all ready with a few suitcases.

"Okay let's go." I smiled nervously. Edward kissed me on the head and we drove to the airport and got on a plane. The whole ride I was really nervous I mean I had no clue who these people were and why they wanted me and if Edward was right they weren't nice.

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper asked sensing my emotions.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Bella if you're worried its okay." Edward read Jasper's mind.

"I'm just scared of what's going to happen. They can't hurt us right"

"No they can't." Edward replied but something in his eyes told me he was lying. He then kissed me on the mouth but it felt hurried and worried. For the rest of the flight I memorized Edward's perfect face. After arriving in Volterra we dropped Esme and Rosalie off at our hotel and drove to this huge clock tower and went to a street behind it where we suddenly greeted by two vampires; one was a tall male with dark hair and the other was a tiny female with an angel face. Both were wearing dark cloaks and they both had crimson red irises. They both scared the shit out of me too.

"Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Alice what a pleasure to see you." The girl said.

"Jane." Carlisle nodded and the rest of us kept quiet.

"Aro will be very happy to see you." Jane pointedly looked at me which made me shiver. Edward gave me a reassuring smile and we followed Jane and the other one down into a big room that looked ancient and through some doors where we were met by a vampire with weird skin and long black hair.

"Ah, Carlisle a pleasure as always; and I see you've brought Bella." He said with a creepy smile.

**Okay short but the next chapter has all the information your itching for.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Robrules**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay soooooo no one told me what AH means so I'm adding AU as well. **

_...and I see you've brought Bella." He smiled creepily._

"Yes we have." He said shortly.

"Well then we best introduce Bella." He smiled again, "Bella I'm Aro, that's Caius and that's Marcus." He pointed to each of them. Caius looked like Aro but his hair was white and chin length while Marcus' was also black and he had a very bored expression on his face.

"This is Jane and Alec." He gestured toward the girl and her companion. Then someone barged through the door saying: "I hear Bella's here."

I swirled around to see Alex! My jaw dropped and I gasped.

"Oh my God!" I whispered.

"So you recognize me?" he chuckled.

"Yes, Alex." I still whispered.

"Alex? This is De-" Edward was interrupted by Alex.

"Shh Edward I want to explain. You see Bella my name is actually Demetri and everything that I told you is a lie. I was really just bored and you seems interesting to me." he laughed. "You were unusually quiet and still when you were changed so I had Heidi here" he gestured towards his companion. "keep an eye on you and how surprised I was when you went to Forks and even more when you and Carlisle had those little sessions. I'm quite impressed really." He finished. Anger boiled up inside me and I saw red. This was the idiot who had damned me; caused me to lose my family my family, never will I have children or get old!!!! I just wanted to wipe that smile off of his face and before I knew it a marble pillar had been ripped out of the ground and was crashing into Demetri knocking him to the ground in surprise. He quickly recovered but looked angry and ran towards me but I didn't want him touch me and when he came within a foot of me he hit the shield I didn't know I had created.

"You son of a bi-" my yelling was interrupted by a blow to my back that had remained unprotected. I staggered forward then swirled around to face Heidi whose foot was extended. I lunged at her and knocked her to the ground but she quickly slithered away and I was attacked my Demetri again; but this time he hit me because the shield had broken. This is when I became aware of the other Volturi guards holding down the Cullen's. Demetri grabbed me by one arm and Heidi by the other so I had way of escaping.

" Bella please try to control your anger." Aro asked. "I'm very impressed by your abilities, so back to important matters we would like you to join us."

"No." I said flatly.

"That's too bad but since Demetri changed you than you belong to him." Aro smiled.

"That's bull!" Edward shouted.

"Shh, besides my guard is big enough to rid the world of you all." Aro laughed.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I exclaimed.

"Well it's your choice." Aro shrugged.

"Fine, please just let me say goodbye." I dry sobbed.

"No! Bella don't!" Alice and Edward cried out.

"I'm sorry I have to." I hung my head.

"Bella please! We'll figure it out!" Edward screamed.

"Edward please be calm. She's doing what's best." Aro said.

"Go to hell." Edward growled.

"Later." Aro shrugged, "now let Bella say good bye." Heidi and Demetri let me go but sped for the door. I ran to Edward who was let go by Alec and hugged him tightly.

"I'll figure something out don't worry." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me with pain in his eyes but nodded then he kissed me so passionately I almost exploded.

"I love you." I kissed him again quickly then I said goodbye to rest of the Cullen's. Es I had joined the Volturi but I would find a way out and back to Edward. Aro seemed please and the guard pushed the Cullen's away which is when I broke down.

**DO NOT FREAK OUT AT ME!!!!!! I wanted to make the story more interesting and the only reason Bella gave in so quickly is cause of black mail so don't freak out this was super hard to write and I have no clue why.**

**TFR **

**Robrules**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I hope you didn't freak but anyway it's off hiatus.**

After my little episode Jane showed me to my _room_ which didn't serve a purpose besides holding my belongings which were an extra robe that they made me wear so I used the room to ponder on my depressing life for the rest of the evening and night. In the morning Heidi came to get me for breakfast.

"Uh okay?" I followed her to a room that was full of humans that appeared to be tourists. They all smelled so good but as soon as I realized what was happening I ran back to my room where I tried to block it all out but the screaming still reached my ears. The next few days I was left alone but on the fourth day Alec came and got me saying Aro wanted to see me. I sulked behind him because I knew that they could do something to the Cullen's.

"Alright, Isabella I can't and won't force you to drink but I won't allow you to remain in your room." Aro said once I was in front of him.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Now I want you to show me your abilities." He said. I had a bad feeling in stomach and I realized that if I showed him what I can do it would be impossible to leave.

"Yes sir." I repeated and pretended to concentrate really hard when really I planned what I was going to say.

"It's not working." I put a fake look of frustration on my face.

"Try again." Aro crossed his arms. I nodded and pretended to again.

"Carlisle said that they work the best when I'm emotionally at my best." I made up.

"Oh, I see perhaps we should try again when you're more settled in." Aro said and then dismissed me.

"Well hello there Bella." Demetri came up to me as I was walking towards the only window that let in some sun light. I continued walking without acknowledging his presence.

"I've decided to forgive you for your little outburst yesterday." He smiled an icky grin at me. As much as I wanted to hurt him I knew that it wouldn't end well. Instead I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Bella babe don't be that way." He said really creepily.

"I don't know what you want from me but whatever it is; no way!" I said sternly.

"That's too bad; but Aro said you belong to me so you'll do what I say." Demetri said angrily.

"That isn't fair." I mumbled under my breath.

"Life isn't fair." Demetri said back and walked away.

"Asshole." I hissed. Suddenly I was pinned against the wall with Demetri's hands at my neck.

"Bitch, you have no clue what I can do to you and Edward so keep your mouth shut." He hissed in my ear. He then dropped me and I fell to the ground in anger; never before had I wanted to kill someone so badly. I continued to the window where I sat down absorbed what little sunlight I could. To get out of here I had to make sure that they let me go freely; to do that they needed to think I was worthless. From what I was told the Volturi were a group of extremely powerful vampires and most of the guard had some sort of _gift. _It was good I hadn't shown Aro my powers because then he'd probably never let me go. I had to make myself worthless which meant not strong, no powers and stupid. I formulated a plan in which I would not feed of humans which would bring my strength down, I would not use my powers what so ever and act really detached.

I made myself a bother; I got in the way of everyone and everything. I annoyed Gianna until she freaked out at me. When I was asked to lift objects I feigned incompetence and when I the guard fed I didn't. It became increasingly difficult to resist the human temptation but I wasn't permitted to go out and feed on animals. My eyes became black and I was irate. Nobody wanted to be around me and everything was as planned. Unfortunately my need for Edward increased even faster than my need for blood.

**I'm so sorry it's so short but at least it's something.**

**TFR**

**Robrules**


	16. Chapter 16

**BAH! You guys can all freak out on me for not updating and for having short and stupid chapters. I really want to make this chapter good so I'm going to try freakishly hard. I'm thinking that this story shall be over soon because I just cannot write terribly long stories.**

It was so hard to resist the humans that would file in to be fed on. It was another one of those days where I had to endure the screaming and the thirst. I sat in my room shaking and sobbing as I tried to block it all out. I couldn't deal with it for much longer; I needed to leave. It was almost two months now and I was annoying everyone and really just a bother. I was waiting for Aro to let me leave and I was sure after the meeting he had with me yesterday it would be soon. We had been _trying_ to get my powers to work but I feigned innocence and confusion. I had Aro convinced you had to be happy for them to work. Even Demetri was done with me; after some time of trying to get in my pants he just gave up. I was thankful for that.

Some time later Alec came to get me saying Aro needed to talk to me. I assumed it was just another try to get something out of me. I followed Alec being the usual annoying and stupid Bella they had grown used to.

"Bella, your time here with us has been completely unproductive." Aro stated. I inwardly smiled at this.

"How?" I asked in an airy and detached voice.

"You refuse to feed which is weakening you, you're nothing like the Bella in the Cullen's thoughts, and your powers don't work." Aro continued. Oh my! This was it; he would let me go.

"I'm sorry." I shrugged.

"Today some of the guard are going to check on a place where we think the vampire secrets are in jeopardy. I'd like you to go with them and on the way you can hunt." Aro smiled.

"Oh, great." My hopes were crushed. "When do we leave?"

"In an hour. Meet Jane, Alec and Demetri in the main hall." Aro dismissed me with a wave of a hand.

This sucked royally. Apparently he wouldn't let me leave. I was happy that I would get to hunt but at the same time I just wanted to leave desperately. I needed a way for them to want me to go and this annoyance thing was working way too slowly. I hesitantly made my way to the hall and waited patiently. The three members of the guard accompanying me met up with me and we departed to somewhere in Africa. Apparently the Volturi had a private jet and when we arrived in Uganda Jane let me go hunt.

As I ran I had the incredible urge to just run away but I knew that if I did the Cullen's could get hurt. I smelled some sort of animal nearby and I ran towards it faster than I've ever run. It was a herd of antelope; I ran towards a large male and took it out quickly sucking it dry too quickly. After drinking my fill from some other antelopes I felt refreshed and happy. I suddenly had the amazing idea of sabotaging the mission thing we were on.

I returned to Jane, Alec and Demetri stronger and rejuvenated. They glared at me suspiciously when I came back to them smiling. Demetri muttered something about being pubescent and Jane eyed me carefully. I just smiled at them brighter.

"Bella we have suspicions that a vampire is acting slightly reckless" Alec explained sounding slightly bored. "Jane will do the talking you, Demetri and I will just stand behind her looking mean."

"Mhm." I half giggled.

"You are seriously disturbed." Demetri said.

"I know." I laughed and followed as they ran towards wherever we were going.

We stopped outside a small town thing. I looked up to the moon; it was right in the middle of the dark sky. I walked behind Demetri as we proceeded toward a small house on the edge. As we approached I noticed it was painted an orange red; the doors were black and there was a string of garlic hung on it. Wow. Jane knocked on the door and a man opened; he was tall with long blonde hair and blood red eyes like the Volturi.

"Well hello Jane." His voice was eerie and sinister. "What bring you here?"

"James I'm sure you are aware but perhaps we should find somewhere more private to speak." Jane said coolly.

"Of course. Please come in." James stepped aside and we entered his home. The inside was small and just as odd as the outside with odd paintings of stereotypical vampires and crucifixes hanging on the walls.

"Who might this be?" James asked smiling at me. This was a good time to start the sabotage.

"Hi! I'm Bella! I love your house! " I giggled.

"Why thank you. I'm James a pleasure." James took my hand and kissed it. Eww! I did a girlish giggle in response.

"So Jane what seems to be the problem?" James said sitting on a love seat. I sat beside him as close as I could and stared at him. My head was screaming no but I knew I had to keep up an act.

"Bella please give him some room." Demetri scolded me like I was a two year old.

"It isn't as problem." James laughed creepily.

"James you are so full of it." Demetri sneered.

"Anyway; we're here because the way you've decorated your home is causing somewhat of a problem." Jane started.

"How so?" James asked.

"The simple fact that you are mocking the stereotypical vampires causes suspicion when added to your unusual appearance and the sudden deaths in the area." Jane sighed.

"I apologize but this is the way I express myself and I believe it is not illegal to decorate my home." James said sternly.

"James it is best for the vampire community that you listen to what we say." Jane said impatiently.

"Well, I won't change myself for your stupid vampire rules." James stood up angrily.

"You know what? I agree! James should be able to do what he wants!" I stood behind James.

"Bella! What are you talking about?" Demetri yelled.

"I think James is right!" I yelled.

"Demetri take Bella home now!" Jane yelled. Demetri stepped forward and grabbed me by the wrist and I struggled against him. He was stronger than me and I was pulled forward. The entire run to the airport he swore at me. I was terrified that he was going to kill right there. Luckily he didn't and I arrived to Italy in one piece but with slight emotional damage.

"Aro!" Demetri yelled as soon as he had locked me into my 'room'. Hisvoice disappeared down the hall and I was unable to hear what was going on. I lay down on the floor and thought about Edward; I knew I could very well be killed so I did my best to think about the person I lived for. I remembered his, face, voice and his lips on mine. I knew that if I were to live it would have to be with him, for him. He was my reason for existence. I needed him like humans needed air and I would do anything to kiss his lips just one more time.

"Bella!" Gianna came and unlocked my door some time later

"Aro would like to speak with you." She glared at me then stalked away. I knew this could very well be my death so I walked in with my head held high ready to face what was to come.

"Bella I should kill you; you have cause us many problems but because I am merciful and curious I will dismiss you with a warning." Aro stated as soon as I was in the room and with that I was dragged away by some guards and throne into the streets of Volterra.

**I hope this was okay...please forgive me.**

**R&R**

**Robrules**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holy shit! Last chapter I think! Quite short but yeah...hope you've liked the story**

The first thing I did when I left Volterra was to hunt again; making sure I was as healthy as possible. I needed to get back to Forks as soon as possible. I luckily had an emergency credit card which I had been allowed to keep with me and I quickly bought new clothing and an air plane ticket. I was impatient and fidgety as I boarded the plane and waited for departure.

It was as if my entire being could sense I was getting closer to Edward. The farther along we went the more I needed him. The stewardess looked at me funny and asked if I was okay numerous times. I would just nod and ask her to vamoose; without actually saying that. The lady next to me was staring at me funny and for all I knew she was about to pop open her purse and give me a sedative; honestly her hands were twitching. He eyes were wild and I could smell the alcohol on her breath. I thought I had problems. Wow.

The plane began its decent and I almost died with excitement. Just a little running from Seattle to Forks and I'd be in the arms of my other half. I honestly felt bad for my fellow passengers because I was a rushed maniac. Even with my super vampire senses I was a distracted mess; getting in the way of everyone and everything because all I could think of was how close I was to my love.

When I was finally done at the airport I ran. I ran in the direction of Forks. Enveloped by the familiar bush; the green so welcome and the scents intoxicating. As I approached Forks a sudden thought hit me. Why hadn't Edward come for me? It's not that him to put himself at risk but isn't that just something he would do? Was it something I'd done? Was I not worth saving? I then thought back to the time we'd spent together and I shook those thoughts from my head. Edward loved me and had been there for me.

I continued running until I saw the small town of Forks in the horizon at which point I turned to where the Cullen house was located. I could hear commotion inside so I decided if they were distracted enough I could sneakily enter and surprise them. I climbed up a tree beside the house and silently jumped in through a window in a hallway and snuck to the stairs where I could hear arguing coming from downstairs.

"We can't just burst into Volterra." Alice was saying.

"Clearly that's the only way." Emmett argued.

"We'll find a way to break Bella out." Carlisle reassured.

"We've been sitting here thinking for too long! We need to go now!" This was Edward. The sound of his voice made me shudder with need and I creeped down the stairs noticing luckily that all there backs were turned to me.

"Edward, it could result very badly." Rosalie argued.

"I don't care. I'll die for Bella if I have to." Edward stated simply.

"That won't be necessary." I said. Edward whirled around and his jaw dropped when he saw me.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Hi." I waved and smiled. Then I was in his arms and we kissing with all the passion we had. I drank in his scent and relished his arms around me. We kissed for what could have been years or just seconds until someone coughed at which point I finally pulled away.

"What? I mean uh how? Wait when?" Edward looked confused as he rambled questions. I placed my finger on his lips to quiet him.

"We have forever together." I stated and placed a gentle kiss on his nose.

_I like,_

_Where we are,_

_When we drive,_

_In your car._

_I like,_

_Where we are,_

_Here. _

_Cause our lips,_

_Can touch._

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush._

_Our lips can touch,_

_Here. _

_Where you are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms. _

_I like,_

_Where you sleep,_

_When you sleep,_

_Next to me._

_I like,_

_Where you sleep,_

_Here. _

_Our lips,_

_Can touch._

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush._

_Cause our lips can touch,_

_Here. _

_Where you are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms. _

_Our lips can touch._

_Our lips can touch,_

_Here. _

_You are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your... _

_You are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I've missed you quite, miss you quite..."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now theres no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms. _

_Here in your arms._

_Oh, here in your... arms._

**There you go. They're together. Song: Here in your arms by Hellogoodbye.**

**Thanks so much to my readers. I might add some stuff later so don't remove me from alerts. **

**TFR**

**Mrs. Shapiro**


End file.
